Multiple emulsions of the O/W/O type have gained in importance, particularly in cosmetics and also in some industrial applications. For example, multiple emulsions are used when two or more oil-soluble substances are to be present separated from one another in the emulsions in order to avoid their interactions with one another or if a substance is dissolved in the inner, oily phase, which is to be protected, for example, from the oxygen of the air.
Cosmetic preparations of this type are described in the European patent application 0 391 124. The patent application is directed to an emulsion, which is obtained by first converting an oily phase, which contains 1 to 30% by weight (based on the total preparation) of a fat, which is a solid at 25.degree. C., and 0.01 to 5% by weight of a hydrophilic emulsifier, with water, which contains a water-soluble humectant, into an O/W emulsion and then mixing this O/W emulsion with a second oil phase, which represents the continuous, outer phase. This outer phase constitutes 10 to 70% by weight and is an oil, which is liquid at 25.degree. C. and contains 0.5 to 10% by weight of a hydrophobic emulsifier. This multiple emulsion, described in the European patent application 0 391 124, thus contains an oil component, which is a solid at room temperature, in the inner phase. By these means, a certain stability of the emulsion is attained as well as demixing and/or interactions of the emulsifiers with one another, which would cause instability of the emulsion, are prevented.